


The Hot Ones

by Leafus



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafus/pseuds/Leafus
Summary: It's a hot day at the Xavier Mansion and Hank inspires Alex to fix their broken A/C unit on his own.





	The Hot Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot I wrote because I needed at least one story about my absolute OTP on my profile. I saw the prompt "broken air conditioner" on Tumblr and decided to just roll with it. I was actually going to take this multiple different ways but it just came out different as I was writing it, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Any compliments/criticisms welcomed and encouraged! I'm always trying to improve.

It was a sultry day in mid-July at the Xavier Mansion. The majority of the household's occupants went out to the beach for the day to soak up the sun, while the house's introverts (excluding Charles of course who was 'kidnapped' by a less-than-noble Erik) decided to remain at home.

Alex chose to stay at the mansion because quote: "If I have to hear Sean whine one more time about the heat, I'm going to do something that'll get myself sent back to prison." Sean, of course, assuming he was joking pretended to whine loudly about the heat to an already-seething Alex, only to be immediately dragged off by Armando who knew all too well that Alex wasn't joking.

Hank decided to stay home to work more on improving their suits in case the Hellfire Club decided to strike again. "You can never be too careful. Besides, my pale complexion mixed with the sun's ultra-violet lights has a negative impact on my health in the long run," he had told a then-pouting Raven who was trying to drag him along. In the end, she conceded with the promise (or threat?) to drag him out of the lab and into the light upon their return.

"Dammit!" A muffled yet still audible exclamation of anger sounded through the thick walls of Hank's lab startling him out of his concentration on his work.

"What could have possibly pissed him off now?" Hank wondered, sighing as he stood up to check on the blonde-in-distress.

"'Bout time you showed up, Bozo. Fix the damn air conditioner, would ya?" Alex demanded, slapping the side of the machine-in-question.

"What's wrong with it?" Hank asked, pretending to have ignored the insufferable name Alex insists on calling him.

"How the hell should I know, you're the tech-geek around here, you figure it out," he said, simmering down but ever so slowly.

"Well...what did you do?" Hank asked, trying (and failing) to rephrase the question so he could better understand the situation.

"What do you mean what did I do?" He asks, eyes narrowing, "I didn't do a damn thing besides turn it on, bozo."

"Yes..., well unfortunately I'm busy at the moment so unless you can fix it, it'll have to wait," Hank huffs, annoyed by Alex's consistent rudeness towards him.

"What do you mean, 'unless I can fix it'? Of course I can't fix it, bozo, that's why I'm asking you."

"Well did you at least try to fix it before asking me?" Hank asks, intentionally patronizing.

"Look, if you're just going to stand there and call me stupid then you can just fuck off and I'll figure it out for myself since you clearly don't want to help," Alex snarls.

"I wasn't calling you – You fixed Armando's car for him the other day, quite spectacularly I might add. I just assumed fixing a broken A/C was a bit like child's play for you," Hank compliments, trying to placate the shorter (in every sense of the word) man.

"...Shut up and go bring me a screwdriver from your lab, bozo," Alex mutters, cheeks reddening at the compliment.  
Hank sighs at the expected name-calling, then grins at the new-found confidence he helped stoke in the blonde, before heading back towards his lab to grab the requested screwdriver.

Hank watches in silent amusement and curiosity as Alex ponders over the broken air conditioning unit with serious concentration.

"I can feel you judging me, bozo," Alex says as he screws in a loose screw.

"I'm not judging, I swear! Just...curious, is all," Hank responds defensively.

"I think...that should...do it. Okay, I'll let you do the honors, bozo," Alex says, stepping back from the A/C unit to let Hank closer.

Hank flips the on-switch on the air conditioner which is followed by a loud groaning sound from said device followed then by cool air emanating from the vent on the side.

"Yes!" Alex cheers, pumping his fist in the air, "I can't believe I actually did that."

"Well believe it, you did it. I'm proud of you, Alex, seriously," Hank says, beaming at the excited blonde.

"Shut it, bozo, and come here," Alex says, pulling Hank in to kiss him.

"Wh-wh—what was that about?" Hank splutters, stumbling backwards and barely catching himself from falling to the floor.

"For believing in me, bozo, obviously," Alex blushes, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I sure hope you don't kiss everyone who says they believe in you, otherwise Erik might punch you for kissing Charles," Hank chuckles nervously.

"Of course not, bozo. I only kiss the hot ones."


End file.
